Mi verdadero amor
by Abns0
Summary: Para quienes esperaban este fic aqui esta con un cambio de nick de su autora y contestaciones de reviews:Universo alterno:Un incendio, sus sentimientos, confunciones, que pasa cuando la provocante es tu hija, pasen y lean no es buen summary pero si es mi
1. Chapter 1

Abns: A ver si alguien la gusta mi primer fic

Hermana de Abns: Sigo es mi turno

Abns: No, no sigues , déjame acabar

Hermana de Abns: Te aprovechas por que estoy malita

Mi hermanita y yo peleando por la computadora

Abns: Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo a cualquiera que no conozcan.

Hermana de Abns: (LLORANDO)

Abns: Mejor empecemos mientras la consuelo

_Lo que este en cursiva lo que piensan o narran los personajes_

La línea es cambio de escena o lugar

LO QUE SE GRITA ESTA TODO EN MAYUSCULA

Y los asteriscos son cuando se termina o empieza el capi

: FUEGO !

_Todo paso tan rápido_

: TRAIGAN MAS AGUA

_Todo cubierto en llamas_

: RAPIDO , RAPIDO

_Yo me encontraba alejado_

: AY ALGUIEN ADENTRO

_Mi esposa en cama_

: no me dejes

_Me agarro d la manga_

: No lo are

_Dándole un beso salí de la habitación_

: GENERAL

_De in mediato saludo_

G: Rey, no es seguro que este por aquí

_Quería sabe que había pasado_

_pero_

: EN CONTRAMOS UNOS CUERPOS

_Rapadamente se correo a ver de quien se trataba_

_: NOOOOOOOO!_

_Mi esposa despertó_

_Los dolores no la dejaron dormir, intentaba pararse paro no podía_

: Hnnn

_Estando sola sufrió un poco más, hasta que al mismo tiempo que un rayo caía se escullo el llanto de un niño , nuestro primer hijo._

: Aquí estoy no llores

_Después de ese rayo empezo a llover inmediatamente._

_Unos minutos antes_

: NOOOOOOOO!

_Un grito ahogado fue lo que se escullo para posteriormente darle paso al llanto._

_Hice a un lado a la sirvienta para ver de quien se trataba y sin ninguna explicación, junto con un rayo, mi corazón se parteo en dos._

_Comenzando así mi pesadilla._

Abns: Si no saben dejar reviews anónimos aquí van los pasos:

1-Donde dice suprimir reviews denle clik a GO

2-Empieza a escribirlo

Abns: Si no les gusto dejen opiniones y si les gusto también además si mi fic no acepta reviews anónimos por favor háganmelo saber , más adelante más o menos en el tercer capi se dirá quienes son lo personajes.

Abns(PENSANDO) recuerden que es mi primer fic y quiero saber que les pareció y la discusión fue necesaria para alargar el fic además eso si me pasa

Abns


	2. Chapter 2

Abns: Ya hable mucho, mejor empecemos este es el mismo capitulo pero más explicado y narrado esta vez por mi ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen

_Lo que este en cursiva lo que piensan o narran los personajes_

La línea es cambio de escena o lugar

LO QUE SE GRITA ESTA TODO EN MAYUSCULA

Y los asteriscos son cuando se termina o empieza el capi

Hermana de Abns: Hermana ya escribiste mi historia

Abns: empecemos antes de que se de cuenta y antes de que lo olvide este capitulo va dedicado a:

Caro minamino

Y

Sess Youkai

Una noche espectacular, sin duda, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, la prisa era fresca además de relajante, el hermoso paisaje terminaba de decir todo, montañas por atrás y un hermoso reino delante de este que parecía ser uno de los muchos jardines, demasiado alejado del palacio o al menos del reino pero no en todos los lugares era así , en unos de los muchos lugares de ese lujoso palacio se vivía una casa diferente…

: FUEGO

: TRAIGAN MÁS AGUA

: RAPIDO, RAPIDO

: HAY ALGIEN ADENTRO

A lo lejos de ese hermoso paisaje se podía divisar una hermosa columna roja, que de cercas, era un verdadero infierno para los ahí presentes, la cual los fieles soldados del Rey intentaban controlar.

Mientras los sirvientes no lo podían creer su hogar destruido, sus familiares atrapados y una persona perdían a su única familia.

Los soldados detenían a todo aquel que intentaba meterse y esta muchacha no fue la exacción.

: NOO DEJENMEN

Soldado: Estaría suicidándose

: MI HERMANITA ESTA ADENTRO

Decidida a ir pero aun así humana el soldado no tuvo más remedio que golpearla en el estomago esta se desmayo con el deseo de ayudar a su ser más querido, llevándola así fuera de las llamas.

Por otro lado el Rey estaba a salvo mirando todo desde su ventana, el fuego, las personas desesperadas y un deseo de ir no lo dejaban en paz, pero por que, por que quería ir no tenia ni un ser querido en peligro o al menos eso se decía sus hermanos no se encontraban y su esposa estaba delicada pero con el.

Al intentar levantarse alguien lo detuvo.

: no me dejes

Ella intentaba pararse y detenerlo estando a punto de dar luz a su primer hijo e intentando tranquilizarla le dio un beso en su frente.

: No lo are

Dejándola dormida y acomodada saliendo así de su habitación para descubrir por que esa necesidad, llegando a aquel lugar ya todo se había calmado solo apagaban pequeñas llamas, buscaban cuerpos, sobrevivientes o algo así e intentando buscar algo o alguien siguió su camino.

La muchacha a la que tuvieron que golpear despertó algo agitada, debido a que ella sabia, pero no había visto. que su hermanita entraría al incendio, despertando al lado de un general que le ponía una tela mojada en su frente pero…

: GENERAL

Grito a un soldado de alto rango quien daba ordenes además de curar a quienes les paso algo durante el incendio los cuales siguieran con vida, el cual de inmediato saludo y contesto a su rey algo sorprendido de que se presentara.

G: Rey, no es seguro que este por aquí

Aun así esa necesidad no lo dejaba irse, quería saber que tenia, que paso, donde estaba algo o alguien pero ¿por qué?¿quien? no lo sabia pero tenia esa necesidad, al intentar hablar…

Para entonces la muchacha se levanto con un dolor de cabeza y muscular pero cuando gritaron correo al igual que los demás.

: EN CONTRAMOS UNOS CUERPOS

Esperaba que no fuese ese ser su único ser querido llego pero fue hacia un lado para que pasara el rey, cuando el ultimo vio de quien se trataba uno de los cuerpos su corazón, su alma se rompieron en dos, sintió que todo lo que tenia se le iba con esa persona pero el estaba casado y aquel ahora cuerpo inerte no tenia nada que ver con el y al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto callo un rayo, mientras la muchacha miraba de quienes se trataban y al ver a la misma persona que el rey vio tiro un grito ahogado con el cual comenzó a llover y sus lagrimas a confundir con la lluvia en su rostro.

Unos minutos antes la joven reina despertó por esos fuertes dolores los cuales no la dejaron dormir pacientemente y busco con la mirada a su esposo sin embargo…

Al mismo tiempo que callo el rayo se escullo un llanto era su primer hijo al cual tranquilizaba y decía que ya estaba con el y no llorara.

Sus seres vivos no sobrevivieron, ella aun lloraba y que sentirían si perdieran a lo único importante en su vida, a su única familia el rey estaba a punto de irse cuando del cuerpo que al verlo le provoco extrañas sensaciones se escullo un llanto, así que la volteo completamente viendo lo único que serviría para recordarla.

Abns: Haber que les pareció y gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron reviews aquí les contesto.

Caro minamino: Caro-chan no sabes la felicidad que me dio cuando me dejaste el reviews ya que fue el primero y por que eres mi amiga así que en ese momento decidí que lo aria para que lo disfrutaras y te entretuvieras en algo pero la verdad no creo poder igualas tu fic Mi travesia con Sesshomaru el cual sabes que me encanta aun así daré lo mejor de mi y por lo de dejarlo no te preocupes jamás lo haré no decepcionare a nadie además aquí te van las razones por las que no lo pude continuar:

1-NO SE O SABIA COMO PONERLO POR CAPITULOS.

2-NO PUDE HABIR MI CUENTA y en ese momento me dio demasiada tristeza no sabes cuanto llore además yo no se ingles y no sabia que hacer.

3-ME ENFERME no quise comer por una semana y la mitad de otra, me dolía demasiado la garganta y la cabeza y para que decir lo de la temperatura no me sentía nada bien no comí y la temperatura mi mamá no me la podía bajar ni un grado de los cuarenta que me dieron de verdad llore por tres días por el dolor hasta que mi mamá se decidió a llevarme a consultar y tengo a mi hermanita de testigo ella fue la que me cuidaba a pesar de estar con menos de un mes de operada.

4-LA SECUNDARIA acabo de pasar a la secu y se me dificulto un poco el cambio así que ya entiendo por que se tardan y además la tareas así que lo más probable es que ponga más capítulos los fines de semana.

No sabia que te gustaba Tokyo Mew Mew ya te agregue a mi Messenger para que me ayudes en la Pág. Y hablar de anime, gracias por leer este mal formado (para mi) fic tu amiga Abns.

Sess Youkai: Hola tampoco sabia que te gustara Mew Mew Power así que te invito a mi Pág... Y si quieres te pongo de administrador adjunto con algunas condiciones claro tu me dices si quieres.

Para mi, mi fic no esta nada bueno el mío es una basura comparado con el tullo pero que ago yo soy así cuando saco diez para mi es demasiado y la verdad pienso que ni siquiera merezco el nueve aun que ande entre lkos primeros lugares, no sabes cuanto me sirve su apoyo y la verdad quiero llorar por que a alguien le gusto este fic gracias por leerlo y las razones por lo que no lo continué las puse arriba, gracias por el apoyo y por tu fic ya los entiendo no te preocupes tarda lo que quieras se despide una amiga Abns.

Caro minamino y a Sess Youkai(a las dos): Eso es todo y además pueden escoger, les doy la libertad de escoger a los personajes que quieran que sea cada uno aunque la verdad yo ya tengo planeada toda la historia hasta donde una de las hijas del rey va con un príncipe para ser su prometida pero les doy la libertad de modificarlo Abns.

Si necesitan de apoyo yo se los daré.


End file.
